Police on Tour
by CaptainMalaga
Summary: Alex/Gene. My first attempt at writing in over 3 years. This is a WIP! Chapter 4 now added
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Competition

"Fandabydozy, now then bollenger knickers, you gonna kiss me or punch me?"

Alex Drake looked Gene Hunt in the eye, for a moment she contemplated his suggestion, wondering just what it might feel like to kiss the mighty "Gene".

She threw his hand away from her chest and gave him a dirty look. If he wanted to play hard up, she was ready for a fight.

"Walk away all you want Bolly, no matter what you say or do, it's my department, my rules"

She knew he hated her going against him, and this case had been going nowhere until she had stepped in. Jaques Vesseron had slipped through CID's fingers without them even knowing. Alex blamed Gene of course, if he had spent less time thinking about what to drink at Luigi's, Vesseron would be behind bars with one less murder under his belt.

Alex took a breath and turned back to face Gene,  
"Vesseron will no doubt be back from Paris in a few days, and we have a chance to get him off of the streets Gene"

Gene Hunt thought for a moment, his DI's ideas never agreed with him, rather the same with the steak and chips pizza he'd eaten the other week, and he thought he had a bad taste in meals. Next time spaghetti hoops on toast would do the job fine.

"So, whaddaya suggest then?" he retorted. Drake's eyes lit up, giving Gene that uneasy feeling in his stomach again.

"We find out when Vesseron is due back, and we grab him as soon as he steps into Heathrow Airport arrivals" explained Alex.

"Of course, excellent idea Bolly. Just a slight note to yourself...one look at us lot and he's doin a runner, or had you forgotten that minor little detail?" argued Gene.

Before Alex could get her reply in, Chris entered the interview room, earning a death glare from his DCI.

"CHRIS!! DO YOU NOT KNOW DOORS ARE SHUT FOR A REASON??" bellowed Gene, startling Chris.

"Err, no Guv, sorry, but erm, Ray's just ad special branch on the phone, that French bloke Vesseron's back tomorrow afternoon from Paris" explained Chris, cup of tea in one hand, pink wafer in the other. Alex looked at Gene. He despised that look. The look of 'she knew she was right over him' look.  
"Right. Tomorrow afternoon, we go undercover and nail 'im" announced Gene, smugly knowing he'd taken Drake's words out of her mouth.

"Can I come?" asked Chris, "I've never been to London Airport before"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Making your mind up

DS Ray Carling was in the middle of completing his crossword when Chris entered the office.

"Best get yer beach stuff out, we're goin t'airport tomorrow" announced Chris, Shazza looked up from her desk, face beaming,  
"Aww babe, you takin me away on holiday?" she asked, clearly excited.

"As if! Chris couldn't afford a weekend in Skegness!" interrupted Ray, earning a snarl from Chris.

"You get any more biscuits while you was away? I'm bloody starving here!" added Ray. Chris' reply was cut short by the entrance of Gene and Alex.

"Alright Guv" greeted Ray,

"Cut the chit chat Raymundo, got stuff to plan" said Gene. Ray laughed.

"Oh, ya mean Chris' romantic getaway with Shaz down to Heathrow?"

Gene slammed his fist onto Rays desk, making him jump and sending a thick blue biro line onto his crossword.

"No! I do not Ray, we ave a killer to nail, and this is how we're gonna do it"

An hour later, red wine and cigar equipped, Gene Hunt sat at his usual table in Luigi's amidst the half drunken conversation of CID. He had to admire Drake's plan, even if it had needed a slight 'Gene Genie' tweak to perfection. Drake had been a part of his team for three months now, he knew they argued and disagreed over endless subjects, but he couldn't help but dwell over the spark he'd noticed between them. He actually felt jealous about her and that Evan bloke! _Freak_ he thought to himself, _god help him if e comes onto her in front of me._ The brief interlude was rudely interrupted by the crash of Chris and Ray attempting to throw a punch at each other, albeit minus any success.

Amongst his unusually wandering frame of mind, Gene had missed the arrival of Alex, who was casually sat at the bar, sipping her own glass of _his_ poison.

"All on yer own Bolly? Girl like you?" The Rasp of Gene Hunt's voice sent a shiver down Alex Drake's spine.

"You looked rather comfy over there in your corner Gene" retorted Alex, smugly. She'd seen him when she'd arrived, but chose purposely to sit at the bar. Gene took a seat himself.

"Thought you might be all cosy with that bloke of yours tonight" he quipped.

"Gene Hunt" began Alex, "Do I sense a hint of..." Alex' sentence was interrupted by her left hand being grabbed by Gene's.

"Don't go there Bolly. You know as well as I do" retorted Gene in a low growl. Alex Drake paused. She'd half-heartedly expected Gene to yell his reply as usual, but he hadn't.

"I see something between us Gene. Whether you decide to do something about it...well that's your decision"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - You're Nicked

Alex Drake woke up early that morning, 5am to be precise. She smiled to herself, remembering her last words to Gene before she'd feigned a headache and gone off to bed. He hadn't known where to put himself. She lay in bed wondering what he'd been thinking after she'd said that…

…"Toffee nosed bloody airport!!"

Chris jumped as Gene slammed the phone down.

"What's up there 'guv?" asked Chris, trying not to laugh.

"Some people down here don't even know what the meanin' of the word 'polite' is. Sometimes I wish I were back up North, 'yokels down here got a bloody nerve!" snarled Gene, lighting a cigarette. Truth was, he still had a face on him like thunder because of what Drake had said to him last night. Deep down he knew he had feelings, but let them show and he didn't feel like "DCI Gene Hunt the Manc Lion", and no way was he going to end up like Chris Skelton all loved up with Shaz. It made his skin crawl.

"So, when are we goin down airport then to nail Vesseron?" queried Ray, "Cause Chris 'ere can't wait" he added, trying not to laugh. Ray had half expected his partner in crime to turn up wearing armbands thinking it was a free for all, but he knew he'd grown past his younger days, and was proud of what he'd become.

Gene Hunt sighed and put his cigarette into the ashtray on his desk.

"Airport won't let us near, not like this anyway. Don't want us 'causing a bother to the general public'" he said, putting on his best posh accent to quote the person he'd just spoken to on the phone.

"I have the answer to that" came Alex Drake's uppity toned voice as she entered CID clad with a large brown box in her hand.

"Oh, very good DI Drake. What's yer answer then? Walk in dressed as Dave and Brenda ready for their hol's. I'll be joinin em at this rate". Gene's sarcastic remark was rewarded by a glare from Drake.

"Certainly not" she replied. She opened her box up and threw a hat at Gene.

"You must be joking?" exclaimed Gene, as he eyed up the hat. Drake threw a black suit jacket at him, the cuffs on each arm distinctly detailed with four stripes. Gene snarled again, whilst Ray and Chris sniggered. Alex then pulled out another outfit, her disguise. She held it against herself.

"Now you're talking boss!" said Ray, "No one'll suspect a thing, get yerself some nice dark shades, perfect! Nothin wrong wiv a nice pilot meetin his missus after work now!"

"Oi! Mouth!" retorted Gene.

"Well then, we ready? I've spoken to uniform, they know where they're to standby, and we'll brief these two on the way" announced Alex, "Of course, we'll need to change first. Go ahead Gene, can't wait to see you looking all smart in that uniform. I always loved a man in uniform" Alex was loving this, she knew Gene hated every minute, but if she played her cards right and they got Vesseron in one take, Gene wouldn't be complaining when the praise came in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Will the parents of Eddie Barlow please contact the Arrivals information desk. The parents of Eddie Barlow, to please contact the Arrivals information desk"

_"Thats all I bloody well need now, some lost kid cryin' 'is heart out and causing a fuss"_ thought Gene. He felt unduly uncomfortable in his pristine Pilots Uniform and shiny shoes. He'd tried to get away with wearing his usual crocodile boots, but Drakey wouldn't have any of it. He had to admire the set of wings adorning his lapel though; _Sign of Authority_ he'd thought. Gene's thoughts were rudely interrupted by the buzz in his ear from the earpiece.

"Guv, flight's just arrived now, he should be 'ere shortly" came Ray's voice. Gene gave a slight nod; he had various plods distributed in plain clothes throughout arrivals, with Ray and Chris outside in a security vehicle. The nod gave the signal to Alex, who had been browsing through the various magazine stands, keeping a close eye on Gene.

Alex Drake; clad in the distinct red uniform of a well known airline, easy to spot for Gene; not so easy to fend off the men eyeballing her as they walked past. She had been watching Gene from the corner of her vision, she had to admit; he looked good enough to..._Stop it! You're undercover, doing your job...you can't start thinking about undressing people in moments like this!_ Her thoughts were dismissed, albeit after being given the go ahead after the man in question gave the motion for go. Alex carefully composed herself, and began a sultry but somewhat "professional" stroll over to Gene. The girlfriend meeting her lover.

Gene Hunt saw Alex walking over to her, the dark pilot glasses hiding the glint in his eyes. He kept a watchful eyes on the doors that were opening and closing, letting passengers out from the baggage carousels as Alex approached him. Still no sign of Vesseron.

"Well hello there" beamed Gene, over the top and to the point. _It was only acting, right?_Alex smirked, "I've been waiting for you"

Just as Gene was about to take the act further and embrace Alex, he spotted the sly figure of Vesseron; also clad in sunglasses pulling along a large suitcase as he emerged from arrivals.

"Go grab the baggage!" signalled Gene over his mic. _  
_


End file.
